Just waving goodbye
by Noah Trydak
Summary: TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME- Shante and Keith actually got married finally . However, a tragic accident may come between them before their life together has even started
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Good movie, but cannot for the life of me remember the character last name of Morris Chestnut! Whoever produced the movie and wrote the original script own the movie and Shante and Morris Chestnut's character. I would like to own Morris Chestnut, but I can think of at least 20 girls who would kill me if I did. Share the wealth? I think not. 

Cast: Two can play that game: Shante and Morris Chesnut (keith)

*---------*---------*--------*----------*-----------*---------*----------*------------*

_Alright, I admit, the plan didn't work exactly as I planned, but who's going to argue? I got my man. Maybe love isn't a head thing, it's really a heart thing._

Shante smiled at him seductively. They had gotten married. MARRIED. Nothing surprised her anymore as much as much as when he'd asked her to become his wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?"

"Never have I been more?"

"Can I think about it?"

"How long's it going to take? Because, Shante, when you start thinking about things, you sometimes-,"

Whatever he said was cut off by a LOOK. "I'll get back to you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for your call," Keith nodded, "and if you don't, than I'll take it back. No more of your weird little mind games."

"Aww," Shante gave him a hug, "it's nothing like that." She looked him square in the eyes. "It's just that I want to make sure that this is an honest decision I make so that nothing will happen in the future I'll regret." The clock caught her eye. "Oh no, I'm late. Bye Baby, and don't worry, I'll call you!"

To make a long story short, she knew that she would say yes and did. It was a simple and small wedding of family and friends: about 100 people. He was the most beautiful groom ever and she wasn't that ugly either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now drive safely," Keith warned before shutting her door. "We have a big day tomorrow and I don't want you to get flustered. Plus you're meeting me for lunch. So don't forget."

"Are you taking me somewhere nice?" Shante asked, lounging in the cushioned seat of her vehicle, ready to drive off, but not wanting to.

Keith glanced over the car into the trees. After thinking a moment, he turned back to her. "No, we're going to McDonald's." Before she could protest, he smiled and she lost herself in that dazzling mouth of his. "Of course we're going somewhere nice. It's almost our four week anniversary. Now go. I'll see you at 12."

"Okay." He closed her door and she drove away. She could still see him in her rearview mirror as he stood with his hands in his pockets. She waved a little. To her happiness, he waved back. Strangely however, he went from waving to fearful. What was wrong with him?

Too late she looked in front of her. Her complex and constantly thinking mind went completely blank as she screamed. The car was speeding towards her and she slammed on the brakes. Smoke rose from the asphalt and the squeal of them was lost against her own voice.

"NO!!!" The truck slammed hard into the driver's side of Shante's compact car. Strangely, she was silent. 

Keith ran as fast as he could. "No! Shante, baby, are you okay?" No response as he tried to near the accident. His eyes grew wide and his heartbeat dim as he saw why she no longer talked. The blood covering her body and running from her mouth explained it all.


	2. nothing

**Disc: Yeah, slow on updates, I know. I own nothing except this story line.**

**00000000-----------------0000000000000-------------------0000000000**

            The scariest thing in my life and I can't even move! Good gravy, what happened to me? I heard Keith's voice and saw his face and then a car… am I dead? No, I can't have died. I can't be dead! Why dos it hurt? Where are the angels? Why does it hurt so much?

            "What's going to happen to her? What's going on?"

            "Sir, please step back, we have to get her to the emergency room."

            " 'her' is my wife! That's Shante! What's going to happen?"

            The medic finally looked at Keith, the hard glint in his eye softening slightly. He'd seen this too may times. "You can't ride in the ambulance because of the extent of the damage. Follow us, buy keep up and any accident is on your own head, understand?"

            Keith nodded, his normally creamy dark skin pale. He watched, shocked, as the door to Shante's care was wrenched open and his prone wife carefully put onto the stretcher. He followed numbly to the hospital, his eyes still visioning blood.

            Somehow he managed to call Tony and let him know what was happening. Tony met him in the ER waiting room.

            "Yo Keith, what happened man? Is she alright?"

            Keith didn't want to remember him waving, Shante waving back, her not watching where she was going. "I don't know. Call her girls for me, will ya? Let them know."

            "Sure thing. Anything you need, I got it. If you wanna talk-- you wanna talk? Want some coffee? They got a great coffee machine here, cheap too. Anything you want Keith, just say the word and I'll-"

            "Tony?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Call the girls for me."

            Tony paused, watching his best friend's face. It was etched with grief and pain, somehow controlled by intense force from Keith. Swallowing, he nodded. "Okay, I'll do that. Be right back. But if you need anything-"

            "Go."

            "Okay. I'm gone."

            The sterilized scent of the white and green waiting room made him feel sick. All he could hear was… nothing. Keith wanted to die when he realized that all he heard was nothing.


End file.
